


67

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes good care of Xander while teaching him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	67

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the [](http://ultimate-xander.livejournal.com/profile)[**ultimate_xander**](http://ultimate-xander.livejournal.com/) comment fic prompt “Xander/Spike, spanking, Spike loves the color red.” I went a little over on length.

Spike sat back on his haunches and couldn’t help but grin at his hard work. A sweat drenched Xander laid tied and spread open, head down, ass up and couldn’t help but shiver with tension as he tried his hardest to stay still. His hard cock trapped in a ring, flexed and leaked a steady string of precum adding to the puddle already under him, standing out in stark contrast to the dark blue duvet. The fact that it would stain beyond repair never crossed their mind and if it had, they’d agree that it was worth it.

Spike reached out and tapped the plug that teasingly stood out from Xander’s clenching hole. Xander jerked at the unexpected sensations and cursed as the tinkling of bells rang out loud even over his own harsh panting. Leaning forward, Spike blanketed his form and sucked harshly on the spot where neck met shoulder, while reaching under him to tug and twist on the bell tipped clamps that dug cruelly into his tender, cherry red nubs.

Xander would have whimpered if not for the gag holding his mouth open wide and trapping his tongue in place. Spike’s hips drove the plug deeper into his ass and it unerringly pressed harder against that spot that made fireworks explode behind his tightly clenched eyes and made his cock twitch and leak more. His tormented nipples sent conflicting signals of pain and pleasure across his overloaded nerves before they finally decided that it felt good and caused his cock to get impossible harder.

Spike trailed up to nibble along his neck and jaw before he swirled his tongue wetly over across his ear, sucking briefly on the lobe before letting it free with a slurp. Spike blew across it and Xander shivered at the coolness across his heated flesh. “You know the rules pet.”

Xander knew better than to raise his eyes or turn his head to look at him.

The bells fells silent as Spike moved to unfasten the straps holding the gag in place. Pulling it out, he tossed it across the room as Xander swallowed the saliva that had accumulated at the back of his mouth and worked his jaw to remove some of the stiffness caused from the gag being in place so long. “How many should it be?”

Xander hated when Spike asked that rather than deciding on his own. If he picked too low Spike would triple it. If he said a higher number and Spike seemed pleased and agreed to it readily, he was left thinking he should have picked a lower number. Sometimes what had been a high number before was considered a low number, and sometimes what was once a low number was considered a high number.

He was drawn out of his musing as a hand clamped hard over his dripping erection. He whimpered at the tight grip and the pain it caused but couldn’t help but thrust into it loving the fact that he was being touched despite the pain. A sudden sharp jerk on to his tight sac caused his mouth to open and he prepared to scream but managed to cut it off before it emerged. “The only sound you’re permitted to make is a number.” The hand tightened threateningly. “Now, pet. Or put in the vibrating plug and I’ll leave you like this till tomorrow evening.”

“67,” Xander blurted before he could think about it, knowing that Spike would really do it, having done it multiple times before. And each time left Xander questioning his sanity as the plug buzzed wildly in his ass causing him to come over and over again untouched to the point that his balls were drained and aching and he shuddered in dry orgasms that were both bliss and torture.

Xander looked at Spike out of the corner of his eye as he sat up, letting him go, and cursed himself as a slow smile broke across Spikes’ face.

“Very good pet. Now what should we use today?”

Xander heard Spike rummaging through the toy chest but knew better than to respond or look. Whatever Spike decided on he knew he would enjoy it despite the pain. “Hmm, the knotted flogger maybe? No, we used that last time. Oh lookie here, this one’s a beaut. But no, that one caused too much damage. Love seeing your blood, but I don’t want you out of commission for the next few days.”

Xander’s heart raced at the mention of that particular event and knew it was the suede cat of nine tails that was so wonderful yet horrible at the same time. He wasn’t sure he would last against that particularly with such a high number, so he was relieved when Spike passed it over. There was more rummaging and some mumbling, but nothing loud enough for him to hear.

And then there was silence before the bed dipped behind him. Xander tried not to tense up knowing that it would hurt more, but his nerves had been on edge for so long that he couldn’t avoid it as Spike’s hands gently swept across his buttocks and flank. He clenched and unclenched around the plug practically fucking himself with it as Spike began massaging his ass. He was beyond terrified that he would screw up and make a sound, never having experienced this particular form of torture before without the aid of a gag.

Tears began to leak from his clenched eyes, while he mentally preparing for failure before the main event even started. Spike froze his movements, hands lovingly cupping his ass, and Xander heard him sniffing. Xander cursed his weakness knowing that Spike’s senses were so sharp that there was no way that he couldn’t smell them.

Spike’s form once again blanketed his own, and Spike’s head settled next to his. “Look at me pet.”

Xander slowly turned his head and opened his eyes almost dropping them as he felt more tears fall, cursing his pathetic self, but knew better than to drop his eyes when Spike told him to look at him.

Xander expected some sort of condemnation in those eyes but was unprepared for the compassion shining back at him. “You have permission to talk pet. Now tell me what you’re blubbering over.”

Swallowing heavily around the lump that seemed to be lodged in his throat, Xander managed to whisper, “I can’t.”

Spike’s hands began to stroke him, pet him like he was trying to sooth a terrified animal and maybe he was.

“This. I can’t be quiet for this. Not without—”

Spike’s mouth gently brushed across is, soft and tender, barely touching, but saying so much.

When he pulled back, Xander knew his eyes must have been wide with shock.

“I got you pet, and you know I wouldn’t ever do anything that I didn’t think you were capable of. You’re ready for this. I promise. But I’ll make a deal with you this one time since you’ve been so good lately. If you can make it to forty without a sound, then you can make all the noise you want to afterwards, just no words. But there’s a catch. I won’t be counting. You have to keep track of them yourself in that pretty little head of yours. Deal pet?” Xander felt himself nodding without really realizing it. Spike brushed one last encouraging kiss across his lips before he lifted off of him, and the petting hands left his body.

Xander realized with a shock that Spike’s roving hands had done double service, not only keeping him aroused but also managing to relax and unknot his tense muscles. So when the first smack came he was relaxed enough that he didn’t jerk at the sudden sting, and while he did tense up from it, he managed to relax before the next one. And with astonishment he realized that Spike was using his own hand, not one of the toys, something that he didn’t indulged in often.

To Xander it just seemed so much more intimate, because obviously being tied up with someone spanking your ass isn’t intimate enough his snide mental voice chastised. He began to float away as the sensations lulled him into a kind of erotic trance where all that existed were the multitude of sensations flowing over him.

An swift, hard smack that landed directly on his plug brought him abruptly back to reality, and the throbbing heat that was his ass made itself full known.

“Now, now, Xander. None of that. I want your full attention for this.”

Spike began again varying the location and strength behind each blow as well as the timing. He no longer followed any sort of rhythm, so Xander couldn’t anticipate where or when the blows would land. And because of that he wasn’t able to slip away and felt every single smack. He knew his ass must be glowing and that there was no way he’d be sitting down for the next few days.

Spike paused for a moment, massaging the burning red flesh and practically purred, “Mmmmh, such heat. I love the color red on you.”

Then three hard smacks in a row in the exact same spot, brought a scream to his throat, and he realized with horror that he hadn’t been counting. For all he knew it could have been more than his chosen number already. But he couldn’t risk disappointing Spike and slipping up too early, so he resolutely swallowed it back down.

He hadn’t been aware that he was so close as a cool hand unexpectedly wrapped around his straining length. He was so sensitive that he almost sobbed in pain and knew that it wouldn’t take much, cock ring or not, for him to explode. The hand began its exquisite torture, pumping, varying between light and tight, fast and slow, all the while keeping the smacks just as random.

And this time he couldn’t force the sob back as it moved its way out of his throat. He tensed and cried out as the action made the next smack so much more painful, but when Spike didn’t stop or reprimand him, he knew it was okay and let himself relax again.

When the hand left him, he moaned in protest, but cried out when the plug was abruptly pulled out of him causing him to gasp in pain at the sudden, unexpected stretching, but moaned in pleasure when Spike’s cool length sank into his eager warmth.

Spike’s movements began slow almost teasing, but quickly sped up, the jingle of the bells still clamped on him keeping pace, and lost any sense of rhythm, telling Xander that Spike was just as close to the edge as him. Each slapping thrust acted as a continuation of the spanking from moments before, though instead of using his hand it was his body delivering the blows. Xander felt pride how worked up Spike could get because of him. When the cock ring suddenly left him, his balls began to draw up and his back arched impossibly more, unwittingly offering his neck.

So when Spike told him to “Let go, Xan. It’s okay. Let go.” And abruptly sank his fangs into his offered neck, Xander practically convulsed as he screamed and came, and came, and came. He heard Spike’s own roaring release and then he knew nothing at all.

When he finally came to, he groaned in pain as his ass, inside and out throbbed in displeasure. He ached up and sucked in a startled breath as something cold drizzled over his burning flesh. Then there were hands massaging him, soothing the blessed coldness across his aching flesh. He began to drift off again but when the hands left he was pulled out of his doze. Moments later Spike joined him on the bed pulling him into his arms.

“You did good, pet, very good.”

Xander turned his head unable to meet his eyes and mumbled, “But I didn’t make it.”

Spike grasped his chin forcing their eyes to meet. Xander didn’t understand the proud look in those icy eyes. “But you did Xander. This was a lesson for you and you did very well. You made it to over eighty without a sound.”

“What?!” Xander was shocked.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to count. Wanted to prove to you that you were able to do it. And you did. Made me proud, Xan.”

Xander couldn’t help but smile at the high praise even as he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He hid his face in Spike’s neck, not wanting him to see them, but Spike just chucked and pulled him closer.

“Sleep now pet, you’ve earned it.” Spike began petting his hair and the tears continued to fall. Feeling him finally drift off he whispered the words he could never say while Xander was awake, “Love you pet,” before drifting off to join him in sleep.


End file.
